Girls Just Want To Have Fun
by vamplover1901
Summary: Bella meets Edward on a trip to the Bahamas with the girls. A one night stand, she comes back to the states pregnant and runs into Edward two months later. New friendships are formed and emotions are tested. will they work through it?
1. Chapter 1

**HI guys! It has been a really long time since I have updated or written a new story. I wanted to start back writing again and this story has been on my mind in the making for the last few days. READ and COMMENT and let me know what you guys think. Let me know if I should continue.**

 **Thanks!**

 **-vamplover1901**

 **GIRLS JUST WANT TO HAVE FUN**

 **Chapter 1**

"Bella," screamed Rose. I looked over at the clock. It was freaking 7'oclock in the morning. It was Saturday. She and Alice knew that this is the one day I sleep in. Working as an editor assistant Monday through Friday from 8am till whenever time I got off was tiring. I chose to ignore her.

"Bella, I know you hear me!" she screamed again.

I could hear her at my door. Thankfully I locked my door last night.

"I know you're up!" she screeched walking away. Today was one of those days I wondered why I'd decided to share a 3 bedroom apartment. A few moments later, I heard her back at the door with what sounded like a pair of keys in her hand.

"What the hell?" I mumbled.

The door swung open as I smothered my head further under my pillow.

"I know you're up," she said with composure.

"What do you wannnnnt?" I moaned.

"Meeting in the living room in 10 minutes," she said and shut the door.

"Ughhh!" Why couldn't they ever just let me sleep? I sat there for 5 of the 10 minutes before I decided to get up and put some clothes on.

"Took you long enough," Alice said sitting in the rocking chair.

"What is this about, so I can go back to bed," I said adamantly.

"Sit down," Rose commanded coming from the kitchen. She handed me a cup of coffee and sat on the couch.

"Soooo, what do you think about going to the Bahamas?" Alice asked excitedly.

"With whose money?" I asked steadily.

"Bella," Rose started.

"What?" I asked a little frustrated. She here's the thing, Rose and Alice came from a wealthy background. I wouldn't say they had more money than God, put you get the picture. I on the other hand made just enough to pay the 1200 dollar rent we split three ways, plus the high utilities, which ran about 200 each. You do the math. It really wasn't that bad, but money to do anything extra was out of the picture for a while. Plus, I wouldn't have been able to take off anyway. I have been on my job at Jacob and Company since I'd graduated from college a year ago and I am still unable to get a day off. I'd grew up with the both of them and they never made me feel like I was lesser than them, but I hated when they tried to spend money on me. Notice how I have a closet full of designer clothes.

"Bella," someone said my name again.

"How much?" I asked curiously.

"Bella, don't worry about that," Rose huffed.

"Well, I'd like to know how much money I don't have to go on this trip," I said sarcastically sipping the hot drink.

"It's going to be about 3000 for each of us," Alice answered.

"Alice!" Rose complained and I laughed at the same time.

"Well, you two have fun," I continued getting up.

"BELLA!" they both screamed.

"I'm not about to argue with you guys. You know I don't have it. Why even wake me up?" I snapped.

"Well see we already purchased a bundle for three people and it is nonrefundable. See we know how you don't like us wasting our money so you have to go," Alice said with a gleaming smile. I hated her sometimes. "We leave tomorrow."

"I definitely can't go. I have asked for days off in the past and have been denied," I told them.

"See money talks Isabella," Rose said confidently.

"What did you do?" I asked afraid to know.

"Let's just say you are off for the next two weeks and we are taking care of everything. We've placed a grateful amount of money for you to enjoy yourself. So you have nothing to worry about."

I just stared. Truth be told if I'd let them, they would take care of everything. Both of them worked because they wanted to. I work because I have to. I felt really bad when they did stuff like this. They never once suspected that I was using them for their money. And they didn't need a reason to, I would never.

"Guys-" I started, but was interrupted.

"We leave tomorrow," Alice stated again.

"Get to packing," they said simultaneously.

What was I to do?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning I was packed and ready to go. I still couldn't believe everything that those two had done for me. It's not like anyone knew about it but us, but I still felt like a charity case. One day I would be able to pay them back. Maybe if I could get my boss to glimpse at my manuscript, id become a bestselling author. Who was I kidding, a bestselling author? Maybe realistically, I could sell a few thousand and barely begin to pay them back. My boss was such a dick. Jacob believed that his employees should work for people who actually have talent. He just assumes that my novel wouldn't exceed company expectations.

"Bella, come on, the plane is about to board," Rose said shaking me from my inside rant.

"Oh yeah," I responded grabbing my bags.

"I'm so excited!" Alice exclaimed.

"Me too," I rejoiced. I really was excited once I got past the charity case part of this event.

"Really?" Rose asked with doubt.

"Yes. It's just, you know how I feel about when you guys do stuff like this," I told her honestly.

"We just want you to be happy Bells and if we have the extra funds, then why not let us?" Rose explained.

"I just don't want you guys to think-"

"We know you aren't using us and as long as you know what's ours is yours and vice versa." Alice spilled.

"And once you get your book published, we'll even let you pay us back. Deal?" Rose said.

"Deal," I agreed.

"Now! Let's enjoy our vacation!" Alice nearly screamed skipping down the terminal.

A few people turned to stare, but I didn't care, as long as she was happy. We placed our bags on the belt and proceeded to the plane. I wasn't a fan of flying, but I wasn't opposed to it either. The entire ride, I couldn't help but feel that this wouldn't just be a normal vacation.

We finally arrived around 3pm. The villa that we checked into was amazing. Everything was controlled by remote control. The sheets were made of Egyptian cotton, the floors were woodened and spotless. The double doors led to a balcony that overseen the ocean.

"Bella?" Rose called knocking on the half open door.

"It's beautiful," I signed

"See, aren't you glad you came?" she smiled.

"Yes," I said simply.

"Good. Finish unpacking so we can go get something to eat." She said and left.

I did as was told and met them in the lobby.

"What are we eating, I'm famished!" I exclaimed.

"The manager told us about this little café around the corner." Alice informed me.

"Great, let's go," I said.

The walk didn't take long at all. We arrived at a little café by the name of Bahama Artists. It smelled wonderful inside. My stomach agreed with my thought.

"Geez Bella, hungry much," Rose laughed.

Alice shook her head. We were seated immediately.

"Omg, everything on the menu looks heavenly," I exclaimed.

I was really wanting to try their turkey club sandwich. We all put our orders in and waited patiently.

"So, what are we doing today?" Rose asked more so Alice than me.

"Well, I kind of just wanted to site see," Alice responded.

Good, no shopping. I wasn't going to say anything either. The last thing I wanted to do was shop. I had plenty of clothes.

Something brown and shiny caught my eye as the waiter brought our food out. By the time I'd turned my head fully, it was gone.


End file.
